Of Nightmares and Dreams
by elohimdancer319
Summary: Takes place during S8, somewhat AU. Just a scene I've always wanted to see played out between Luka and Abby when she was staying with him. Luby, of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters (though I wish I did). They are property of NBC.

This takes place between 8.14 (when Abby is assaulted by Brian) and 8.16, "Secret and Lies" (when Carter, Gallant, Abby, Susan, and Luka are sent to a sexual harassment class). Happy Birthday, xEllax! Thanks for the excuse to write another Luby.

Of Nightmares and Dreams

Abby wasn't sure what to make of Luka's offer. She didn't know if she was ready to live with him, even if it was only temporary. Luka and Abby found that they worked well as friends, but it hadn't been that long since they'd broken up and her body had yet to forgot what it was like to be close to him. She gingerly touched the bruised skin under her eye, remembering why she needed a new apartment in the first place. She sighed; it was really her only choice.

A few hours later, Abby found herself knocking on Luka's door. It wasn't that late, only eight or so, but Luka answered the door in what looked like pajama bottoms. She tried not to blush as she noticed he had no shirt on (but God, wasn't he nice to look at with his olive skin and toned torso), instead concentrating on those deep green eyes that even now she could lose herself in.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Luka ran a hand through his dark hair; hair that stuck out in all directions. She remembered the soft feel of it. She had often run her own hands through his hair as they kissed or made love.

"No, it's fine. I just knocked off in front of the TV."

"Nodded."

"Huh?"

"It's- oh, never mind. I decided to take you up on your offer... to stay here. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He looked down at her small, overnight bag. "You went by your place?"

"I kind of had to. He wasn't there. I guess they finally arrested him." Luka nodded. They stood there a moment, the silence awkward as they both thought of times not long past.

"Where are my manners?" Luka said, finally. "Come in. You can have the bed. There isn't anything but boxes in the other room." Luka led her into the apartment. She stopped by the couch.

"I couldn't do that to you, Luka. I'll be fine on the couch. I'm small enough that it will be comfortable."

"What kind of hospitality is that? No, you are my guest. I'll sleep out here." Abby placed her bag on the couch, defiant. Luka laughed. "Stubborn as always. Fine. But if you get tired of sleeping on the couch, let me know. You remember where everything is, right?"

"Yeah. I think so. Thanks again… for this."

"No problem, what are friends for?" He mentally winced as he said the words. Friends? God, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. He regretted his harsh words; he doubted either of them would ever forget what they had said that night. At least hers had been true. His were just spiteful and angry. They certainly hadn't been themselves; he had been frustrated, she jealous. He just wished they could start fresh again, without his ghosts or her fears. He was tired of trying to forget. Danijela. Marco. Jasna. They were dead; there was nothing he could do about them now. All he could do was forget. But Abby, she was here and alive.

"Yeah. Have you had dinner yet?" He smiled sheepishly.

"No, actually. I fell asleep with the phone in my hand." Abby laughed. "Want to order in?" Half an hour later, the pair was eating pizza.

"I don't even want to think about how many calories are in this." Abby eyed her pizza as Luka laughed.

"This is the life of a bachelor. I wouldn't complain. At least it's edible, unlike your cooking."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, shoving him lightly for the comment. He held his hands up in apology, chuckling.

"It's true."

"I know." Abby sighed, "Maybe I need to take a class or something." Luka tried to conceal his amusement.

"What?" She looked over at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure it would help?" He couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and the sound filled the apartment. Abby laughed with him.

"I suppose not. Oh well. You always were the better cook. Except for that one time; what was it, goat entrails?" She made a face, taking a sip of her beer.

"It wasn't that bad. It's a delicacy in Croatia." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it is. You foreigners with your food." Luka huffed.

"See if I ever make any Croatian dishes for you again."

"Please don't. I will be eternally grateful." Luka pretended to be hurt. "Are you done pouting?" Abby asked a moment later as she made up the couch. He considered it and nodded.

"Yes. I have faith that you'll come to love Croatian food yet." Abby grimaced.

"If you say so. We work the same shift tomorrow, right?" She asked, changing the subject tactfully.

"I believe so. Nine o' clock."

"Yep. I guess so."

"I'd better let you get some sleep then. Night, Abby."

"Night." Abby stayed awake, staring at the ceiling for a while, thinking. Finally her lids closed, heavy with sleep.

_He was coming for her. She tried to use her body weight to keep the door closed, to no avail. Joyce was behind her, screaming. She had to protect Joyce. He was in the apartment now, flinging her onto the floor as the door swung open. Only she stood between them- but he had a gun this time, not just his bare hands. She heard the click of the safety being released as Brian aimed for her head. She watched, face frozen in horror and legs glued to the ground, as his finger pulled the trigger._

Abby awoke with a start, her heart pounding. She sat straight up, not quite sure where she was. She got out, shivering as she left the warmth of the sheets for the frigid air in the room. A chill swept through her body, her cold, wet bedclothes sticking to her. _Luka_. She walked upstairs to his room. She watched him sleeping, trying to get her heart rate back to normal, trying not to let the irrational fear take control. As if sensing her presence, Luka woke up.

"Abby, what are you doing up?" He asked, voice husky with sleep. He took in her frightened eyes and tear- streaked face. "Nightmare?" She nodded. He opened up the covers with one arm and she walked over, crawling into bed with him. He wrapped his strong, warm arms around her and she snuggled up to his bare chest. Luka stroked Abby's hair, whispering words of comfort until he heard her breath even out in sleep. He kissed her temple and soon followed suite, cherishing the feeling of her against him again. Entwined as they were, it was as though she had never left.


End file.
